El rey de los mares Edicion marina parte 7
by luisrey2012
Summary: por fin Lie y sus amigos llegaron al templo de Poseidon para vencer al malvado rey poseidon.


El rey de los mares Poseidón EDICION MARINA Parte 7 final.

Después de muchos retos por llegar a Poseidón por fin Lie, Barda, Burn, Jazmín, Endon y Jarred logran llegar al templo de Poseidón.

Cuando llegan abren la puerta principal y Lie dice –Poseidón llego tu hora tus guardias marinos supremos no pudieron detenernos- -¿acaso creen que han ganado?, no esto apenas comienza- dice Poseidón, Poseidón alza su capa hacia el aire y de cielo caen muchos guardias marinos que Poseidón les dice – maten a estos intrusos – los guardias marinos atacan y Lie y sus amigos se defienden pero no logran ganar ya que cuando derrotaban a una ola Poseidón traía mas y mas hasta que un grupo de zoras decidió ayudarlos para destruir al malvado rey al final Poseidón se queda sin marinos y decide atacar a Lie después del ataque Lie sale herido de muerte y jazmín dice – eres un rey despreciable toma esto JOYA DE FUEGO – pero el fuego se evaporo rápidamente por que estaban debajo del mar y Poseidón dice riendo – inútil mujer deberías saber que aquí la joya del fuego no funciona pero mi poder si GRAN TSUNAMI –, una gran ola submarina destruye la joya de fuego y Barda dice – Poseidón mira esto – Barda había lanzado su espada y la cual casi llego a el pero no funciono y Poseidón dijo – si tanto te gustan las espadas te la devolveré RESTRICCION – la espada de Barda lo ataco a el mismo y se la encajo y Endon dijo – Poseidón – Endon había lanzado su espada hacia él, pero ocurrió lo mismo , nadie podía rasguñar al emperador Poseidón hasta que apareció Fenrir y dijo – Poseidón mis amigos y yo no hemos olvidado lo que hiciste con nuestro pueblo por esa razón no te perdonare toma esto ONDA DE FUEGO - - que estúpido aquí el fuego no me puede dañar pero mis océanos a ti si GRAN TSUNAMI – Fenrir no podía hacer nada ante Poseidón así que decidió usar toda su energía en un ataque directo y dijo – amigos volveré con ustedes lo prometo Poseidón es hora de que pagues ONDA EXPANSIVA DE FUEGO - -te lo he dicho a mi no me puedes dañar GRANDES OLAS – dice Poseidón, pero el ataque de Fenrir era mucho más poderoso que la barrera de Poseidón y se destruye haciéndole un gran daño a Poseidón, Poseidón se queda inmóvil sin poder hablar, Lie, Barda, Jazmín, Endon, Jarred y Burn corren hacia atrás de Poseidón para ver si esta la joya de agua, pero descubren algo mucho peor un último pilar llamado el sustento Principal, que mantiene la joya adentro y es imposible destruir así que todos intentan destruirlo pero siempre es lo mismo los ataques de las demás joyas son inútiles y sus espadas también, de pronto un poder inmenso que está justo detrás de ellos y todos se preguntan de quien es hasta que una ráfaga de poder sale disparada desde el templo de Poseidón asía Lie pero Barda quita del camino a Lie pero no lo daña y Endon dice – ¿quién eres? - - yo soy el verdadero emperador Poseidón he renacido y esta vez no me podrán detener es hora de que mueran – Poseidón saca una lanza dorada y dice – VORTICE DE DESTRUCCION – todo el templo estalla y deja muy heridos a todos y dice Poseidón – soy un dios nadie me gana Deltora e Hyrule volverán a estar bajo el agua este será el último poder que vean GRAN TIFON -, toda el agua de los océanos se empezaba a acumular he iba a inundar a todos los reinos, hasta que Lie le entierra la espada por qué Poseidón estaba descuidado y Lie dice – Poseidón tu ola del mal acabo - - no apenas comienza Lie solamente te quedan 5 minutos para que los reinos sean destruidos por completo – dice Poseidón riendo – Poseidón – dicen todos los amigos de Lie, todos les lanzan sus espadas y ataques al sustento Principal pero no logran hacerle nada y Poseidón dice riendo – son unos inútiles no pueden destruir al sustento principal GRAN TSUNAMI – Lie sale disparado hacia el pilar y choca en él y la joya del bosque empieza a brillar con gran intensidad después la joya de fuego se reconstruye y la joya de agua destruye el sustento principal y Poseidón dice – ¿qué? Como es posible que hayan destruido el sustento principal, la joya de agua vuelve al cinturón de Deltora y Lie dice – Poseidón tu reino termina aquí poder de las joyas encierren el alma de Poseidón para siempre, las joyas brillan juntas y Poseidón es arrastrado a ellas pero antes de irse dice – no es lo último que sabrán de mi, volveré -, Poseidón es encerrado en las joyas de Deltora y los 7 templos se empiezan a destruir, a lo lejos Canon dice – Poseidón ha sido derrotado -, Después de que Lie y sus amigos salen del templo a la superficie vuelven al castillo de Deltora y los zoras vuelven al palacio de Hyrule agradecidos por todo, al final dice Lie – ningún dios volverá a destruir Deltora ni otro reino mientras yo sea REY – todo el reino del pueblo aclamaba a Lie siendo así muchos años mas de felicidad para Deltora.


End file.
